Delefan
by RDocinho
Summary: Damon, Elena e Stefan, literalmente dividindo a namorada


**STEFAN**

Havia passado dias fora de Mystic Falls aproveitando a vida ao máximo, humanidade? Pra q? Estou ótimo do jeito que estou, "O stripador" era o meu legado, não poderia dar as costas a isso nunca

Ao chegar em ks já percebi que não estava sozinho, ouvi ruídos em um dos quartos, Damon e Elena é claro, revirei os olhos a principio mas logo passou pela minha cabeça uma ideia muito louca, sorri cmg mesmo, soltei a mochila no sofá e subi as escadas até o quarto do Damon, cheguei na porta e pude apreciar a cena da Elena toda deliciosa completamente nua quicando em cima dele, como eu estava com sdd daquele corpinho, eles deveriam estar bem distraídos mesmo, nem perceberam a minha presença, cruzei os bracos e encostei na porta

 _ **-oiii... posso participar da festinha?**_

Prolonguei o cumprimento e sorri com malicia ao final da frase

 **ELENA**

Me assustei ao ouvir a voz do Stefan, Damon disse q ele estava viajando e não iria voltar tão cedo, parei o que estava fazendo e olhei pra trás sem sair do lugar, nao me abalei por estar nua na frente dele, nao era nada que ele nunca tinha visto_

- _ **Stefan**_!

Falei meio surpresa, nem tanto pela presença dele ali, mas pela forma como falou demonstrando seu interesse real em participar daquele momento, olhei pro Damon esperando q ele dissesse algo, o mesmo não tirava os olhos do Stefan, aparentemente não gostou do comentário, me retirei de cima dele e sentei na cama me cobrindo com o lençol

 **DAMON**

Fiquei imaginando o que se passava na cabeça do Stefan pra fazer aquele comentário, e se eu deveria ou não levar a sério, percebi que a Elena saiu de cima de mim e a olhei com reprovação, não queria parar, voltei meu olhar para o Stefan que ainda estava parado na porta nos olhando

- _ **Stefan... am.. vou deixar a Elena responder sua pergunta...**_

Olhei pra Elena novamente levando uma de minhas mãos até sua perna e apertei sorrindo e olhando pra ela

 **ELENA**

Arregalei meus olhos para o Damon e vi o mesmo me olhar com aquela cara sinica de quem queria ver minha reação exagerada, resolvi dar o troco, olhei de forma sensual para o Stefan antes de responder

- _ **O que ainda tá fazendo vestido? A cama é grande cabe nos três**_

Sorri para o Damon vendo o mesmo fechar a cara, aproximei nossos lábios dele lhe dando um bjo rapido

 ** _-Relaxa amor... é só sexo, sabe que eu amo você_**

 **STEFAN**

Fiquei apenas olhando a reação dos dois, ao ouvir o Damon jogar a responsabilidade pra Elena, desviei o meu olhar tranquilamente pra ela, cerrei os olhos ao ouvir o que ela falou pra mim e sorri, fui me aproximando tirando a camisa, pelo olhar do Damon ele não estava gostando daquilo, sorri com o comentário que ela fez pra ele e resolvi provocar um pouco _ **-É Damon... relaxa, achei que você fosse o irmão divertido**_ Subi na cama engatinhando até a Elena e a beijei, fiquei surpreso ao ver ela retribuir puxando meus cabelos com uma das mãos, exatamente como fazia antes, achei que ela não iria ter essa coragem

 **DAMON**

Ela sabia bem como me provocar, usou minha ousadia contra mim, estava olhando aquela cena, aquele bjo, tinha a opção de sair dali como uma criança mimada que não quer dividir o doce, ou, participar e curtir

Escolhi a segunda opção, levei meus lábios até o pescoço dela e comecei a chupar enquanto uma das minhas mãos tirava o lençol que cobria seu corpo nu, vi o Stefan se afastar pra tirar a calça e continuei o que havia começado, ela foi se deitando lentamente na cama enquanto meus lábios percorreram a extensão do seu pescoço descendo até seus seios, passava minha língua nos mamilos durinhos e mordi de leve

 **ELENA**

Já estava deitada e completamente nua, os lábios do Damon nos meus seios estavam me levando a loucura, olhei o Stefan tirar o restante da roupa lentamente, sem tirar os olhos de mim, o olhar dele era mau, me envolvia e me deixava cheia de desejo, olhei ele aproximando seu pau do meu rosto, logo abri a boca e envolvi ele com meus lábios, chupava devagar a cabecinha passando a língua e as vezes colocando todo na boca

Percebi a impaciência dele ao sentir sua mão atrás da minha cabeça, empurrando de um jeito que fez seu membro encostar em minha garganta, fui intensificando mais e chupando mais rápido, há essa altura Damon já estava chupando minha intimidade do jeito q só ele sabe, sua língua percorria minha bucetinha entrando e saindo, estava delicioso

 **DAMON**

Estava sentindo ela derreter na minha boca, já nem me importava com a presença do Stefan ali, eu gostava de fazer minha mulher feliz, realizar os fetiches dela

Olhei o Stefan fazendo sinal discreto pra trocarmos, me levantei da cama e fui pra onde ele estava, coloquei meu pau na boquinha dela e de imediato comecei a movimentar ele pra dentro e pra fora com uma certa velocidade, eu sempre adorei o jeito dela chupar, parecia que ia me engolir

 **STEFAN**

Estava delirando de prazer com a boquinha da Elena no meu pau, estava em pé encostado na cama e ela deitada me chupando, por mim ficaria ali por horas

Logo vi o sinal do Damon, tirei meu pau da boca dela devagar e sorri pra ela, caminhei ate os pés da cama e me arrastei por entre as pernas dela, a bucetinha dela estava tão molhada, coloquei dois dedos dentro dela e comecei a socar com força, olhava as reações do corpo dela, sua intimidade estava quente, eu precisava sentir meu pau ali dentro

Retirei meus dedos e chupei sentindo o gosto dela, me posicionei entre suas pernas e encaixei meu pau nela, meti de uma vez, ela estava tão molhada que deslizou com facilidade pra dentro, gemi baixo de prazer ao sentir aquela sensação, meus lábios se direcionaram aos seios dela e comecei a chupa-los enquanto fodia

 **ELENA**

Olhei pro Damon mordendo meu lábio inferior enquanto vi ele trocar de lugar com o Stefan, abri minha boca envolvendo meus lábios em seu pau que sempre me preenchia por inteira, ele estava selvagem, parecia que queria foder minha boca, eu adorava aquilo, sentia seu pau na minha garganta

Enquanto isso os dedos do Stefan atingiam uma velocidade voraz dentro de mim, gemia contorcendo meu corpo, senti ele parar e logo na sequência meter seu pau enorme na minha intimidade molhada, naquele momento me senti uma mulher de sorte, estava sendo fodida pelos irmãos Salvatore, não tinha nada que eu quisesse mais do que isso

 **STEFAN**

Estava curtindo muito aquela situação, agora sim Damon e eu estávamos literalmente dividindo a namorada, sorri com meu pensamento, minha boca não saía dos seus seios, metia meu pau nela com força, olhei o Damon se afastar um pouco, acho q ele queria vir pro meu lugar, ali estava muito bom não queria parar, me agarrei ao corpo da Elena e virei em vdv deixando ela por cima de mim, o Damon já saberia o q fazer, olhei o corpo dela quicando em cima de mim, seus seios tinham um balanço sensual e delicioso, ela gemia alto e eu estava adorando ouvir

 **DAMON**

Dei a volta na cama e fiquei atrás dela, afastei seu cabelo e comecei a chupar seu pescoço com as mãos nos seus seios enquanto ela rebolava no colo dele, os gemidos dela me levavam a loucura, como é gostosa minha mulher

Coloquei uma das mãos nas costas dela empurrando delicadamente fazendo ela deitar por cima do Stefan, olhei seu cuzinho, humedeci um dos dedos e levei até ele fazendo alguns movimentos, ouvi os gemidos dela aumentando, tirei meu dedo e encaixei meu pau deixando deslizar pra dentro, senti ela se contrair um pouco mas não parava de gemer, então não parei de meter, estava muito apertado, era delicioso, comecei com movimentos leves coordenando com as reboladas que ela dava em cima dele, rapidamente entrou tudo e fui aumentando a velocidade gradualmente

 **ELENA**

Esses dois estavam tentando me matar de prazer, sentir o Stefan dentro de mim já estava delicioso, quando o Damon começou a penetrar fiquei mais excitada ainda, por mais que doesse um pouco, era uma sensação deliciosa, rebolava sentindo os dois dentro de mim, gemia alto de tanto prazer, eles iam metendo cada vez mais rápido e forte, estava sendo fodida literalmente, não iria aguentar muito, já sentia meu corpo latejar

 _ **Aah! Meninos... mais rápido... mais forte... eu vou gozar!**_

Falei com desejo entre gemidos, logo fui dominada por um orgasmo intenso e feroz, sentia minha buceta e meu cuzinho se contrair apertando mais os dois paus que me fodiam, estava escorrendo de tanto que gozei, ainda sentia os efeitos em mim, afinal eles ainda estavam se movendo dentro de mim, não queriam parar, aquilo prolongou a sensação, estava delicioso, não demorou muito e senti outro orgasmo tomar conta de mim, gritei muito, era incontrolável

 **DAMON**

Ela muito bom ver ela daquele jeito, fazer ela gozar tanto, não estava mais conseguindo me segurar, aquele cuzinho estava muito apertado, e o jeito q ela gritava e gemia me deixavam louco de prazer, comecei a foder ela com tudo assim que ela atingiu o segundo orgasmo e gozei dentro do cuzinho apertado dela

 **STEFAN**

Me pau já estava pulsando dentro dela, deslizava entrando e saindo com facilidade, já não aguentava mais segurar, ela rebolava rapidamente curtindo seu segundo orgasmo, sorri ao ver aquela cena linda, não me segurei mais, segurei seus cabelos puxando enquanto gozada dentro dela, aproximei nossos labios dando um bjo intenso que abafou nossos gemidos, soltei seu cabelo e encostei a cabeca no travesseiro respirando ofegante

 **ELENA**

Estava sem forçasdeitei na cama entre os dois, me deitei no peitoral do Damon sorrindo e ainda ofegante, estava radiante de tão feliz, estava realizada

- _ **Vc é um namorado maravilhoso**_

Sorri, senti o Stefan me abraçar por trás e peguei sua mão entrelaçando nossos dedos em minha barriga

 **_FIM**


End file.
